Oh is it love?
by Castlelover123
Summary: This is about Beckett and Castle going on their first *real* date! This is my first FanFic hope you all like it.
1. Yes I would love to

This is my first Fanfic! It will stay at K! I hope you like it! tell me if you want more chapter! God Bless:)

Walking into the 12th Beckett smiled when she saw Castle sitting in his set. Standing by her desk she sits down and smiles at Castle playing on his ipod.

Castle looks up to see his favorite Detective and smiles back at her.

C: Hello Detective, Lovely day this morning!

B: Yes it is."She smiles again." What are you doing here today?

C: I came to see the most beautiful Detective in New York of course!

Beckett looked down at her desk so he wouldn't see her blush.. "Gosh he is so cute… I broke up with Josh for a reason. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel.." Beckett was taken out of her thoughts when Castle started talking. She looked up at him with a small smile.

C: So what are you doing tonight?

B: If we don't get a case... Nothing… You?

C: I was wondering … If umm… You would like to go out with me tonight… He said with a smile in his voice.

B: Like a date?

C: Only if you want it to be…

B: Ok.

C: Really?

B: Yes Castle I would love to.

Holy crap I this really happening? Castle thought to himself. "I'm going on a date with Kate Beckett!"

C: How's 6:00 sound?

B: Perfect. Beckett said smiling..

Beckett stared her paper work and Castle was playing his ipod. Every once in a while they would look at each other smile and Becket would giggle..

Sitting at their desks Ryan and Esposito looked at each other than to their friends in front of them.

E: Dude, Did she just giggle?

R: I didn't know Beckett giggled.. What do you thinks going on? I mean look at them they keep looking at each other and just smiling..

E: I don't know bro, but I'm goanna text Lanie and she if she know anything..

Kate jumped at the sound of her phone going off she looked at her phone to see a text for Lanie.

Lanie: "Girl you better get your little but down here right now I need to talk to you!"

B: "K, be down in a sec..."

Castle looked up at Beckett and asked" Who was that?"

B: It was Lanie , I'm going to go see what she wants..

C: Okay, Don't be go to long.. I'll miss you.

K: Okay I'll try. She said with a smile then stood up and walked towards the elevator to head down to see Lanie.

.

So I happy with it! Please tell me if my Grammar is wrong!


	2. Girl Talk

This is my first Fanfic! It will stay at K! I hope you like it! tell me if you want more chapter! God Bless:)

Walking into the 12th Beckett smiled when she saw Castle sitting in his set. Standing by her desk she sits down and smiles at Castle playing on his ipod.

Castle looks up to see his favorite Detective and smiles back at her.

C: Hello Detective, Lovely day this morning!

B: Yes it is."She smiles again." What are you doing here today?

C: I came to see the most beautiful Detective in New York of course!

Beckett looked down at her desk so he wouldn't see her blush.. "Gosh he is so cute… I broke up with Josh for a reason. Maybe I should just tell him how I feel.." Beckett was taken out of her thoughts when Castle started talking. She looked up at him with a small smile.

C: So what are you doing tonight?

B: If we don't get a case... Nothing… You?

C: I was wondering … If umm… You would like to go out with me tonight… He said with a smile in his voice.

B: Like a date?

C: Only if you want it to be…

B: Ok.

C: Really?

B: Yes Castle I would love to.

Holy crap is this really happening? Castle thought to himself. "I'm going on a date with Kate Beckett!"

C: How's 6:00 sound?

B: Perfect. Beckett said smiling..

Beckett stared her paper work and Castle was playing his ipod. Every once in a while they would look at each other smile and Becket would giggle..

Sitting at their desks Ryan and Esposito looked at each other than to their friends in front of them.

E: Dude, Did she just giggle?

R: I didn't know Beckett giggled.. What do you thinks going on? I mean look at them they keep looking at each other and just smiling..

E: I don't know bro, but I'm goanna text Lanie and she if she know anything..

Kate jumped at the sound of her phone going off she looked at her phone to see a text for Lanie.

Lanie: "Girl you better get your little but down here right now I need to talk to you!"

B: "K, be down in a sec..."

Castle looked up at Beckett and asked" Who was that?"

B: It was Lanie , I'm going to go see what she wants..

C: Okay, Don't be go to long.. I'll miss you.

K: Okay I'll try. She said with a smile then stood up and walked towards the elevator to head down to see Lanie.

.

So I happy with it! Please tell me if my Grammar is wrong!


End file.
